Who'd A Known?
by Koi-Bara
Summary: Pony's argument with Darry leads him to run away for the night. He runs into a strange girl.....PLZ R&R xP Possibly just a oneshot...


Title: Who'd a known 

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders thankyou very much!

Summary: Pony's argument with Darry leads him to run away for the night. He runs into a strange girl...PLZ R&R xP

Ok well I've almost given up on my other fan fic "The outsiders can't think of a title" so yeah I'm starting a noew one and it's dedicated to my best friend Animalsare4life! YAY xP

Ok fic start!

* * *

Pony stared up at the sky. The tall trees with thin but long branches overed over him making him feel a little dizzy.

He closed his eyes and listened to the birds and bugs sing sweet; but at times annoying, melodies. A gust of wind came by and Pony opened his etes to catch a glance of the tree limbs swaying in the breeze, before he became unbalancedand began to lean to the side. He than used his arms to steady himself.

Pony looked up at the full moon glowing within the black vevety sky and then to the dirt road. He jammed his hands into his jean pocketsand drug his feet along the dirt making little dust clouds behind him.

When Pony reached his destination he stared at the doorknob for a few minutes. Contimplating wether to open the door or not. He was tooken back when the doorknob started twisting on it's own. The door then swung open violently and Pony jumped backwards about a foot.

"Where the hell have you been Ponyboy Curtis?" a stern but concerned voice sounded off. Darry's figure was in the door. His face held an angry yet relieved expression on it.

"I was out." was all Pony managed to say. "Out? That's it? Just out?" Darry yelled, his face began to turn red. Pony could have sworn he saw one of Darry's veins bust.

"Yeah just out why the hell do you have to know everywhere I go?" Pony yelled back stepping forward as if trying to provoke Darry.

"Watch your language Ponyboy Curtis!" Darry yelled.

"NO! Why do I have to watch my language when every other word you say is a curse word! I can curse as much as I fucken want to!" Pony yelled.

Darry held his breath for a minute then slapped Pony across the face.

Pony flew backwards and landed on his butt. He put his hand up to his cheek and felt the heat of Darrys slap.

Darry gasped,"Pony I-I didn't mean to..you pissed me off I-" before Darry could finish Pony had gotten up and started running to someplace unknown.

When Pony thought he had run far enough he started slowing down.

"Freeze! Stop right there! Your under arrest young man!" A female figure said from behind him.

Pony froze in his tracks and turned his head as far back as he could to see who was behind him.

He could only make out a female figure in the shadows.

The figure came closer to him and stuck him in the back with what Pony thought was a gun.

Pony fidgeted a little and when he was jabbed in the back again he jumped.

"Geeze...your really jumpy aren't ya?" The girl said. "Dun worry I'm not a real cop I just like scaring people it's fun!" The girl then stepped back and showed him the the fat piece of tree branch she held in her hand as her "gun".

"Hiya my names Ronnie what's yours?" Ronnie said plopping down on the ground.

"Uh..my names Ponyboy...but...just call me Pony that's what everyone calls me for short." Pony said.

"Alright Pony it is...no offense but that's such a funky name!" Ronnie said laughing.

"Yeah well my dad was different." Pony said.

"Was? What do ya mean was? What happened to him?" Ronnie started playing twenty questions with Pony.

"My dad died...I really don't feel like talking about my family right now I just got into an argument with my oldest brother.

"Ah so just how many brothers do you have?" Ronnie asked falling on her back and staring at the sky.

"Just two, they are both older then me. Soda and Darry. They are the only family I have left." Pony said and layed back to stare at the stars with Ronnie.

"Mmmmm..." Ronnie looked at her watch. "Ah hey sorry it's really getting late I should get home now."

"Alright I think I'll stay for a little bit then I'll head home." Pony said.

"Ok well ya wanna meet up tomorrow somewhere?" Ronnie got up to her feet and held out a hand to Pony.

Pony took Ronnies hand and pulled himself to his feet. "How about we meet here tomorrow."

"Yeppers, I'll see ya here then, BYE!" Ronnie said and ran off to her home.

Pony stayed there for a couple more minutes and then turned home.

Pony snuck into his home without Darry noticing and went to his room then fell asleep.

* * *

Ok well I'm not totally sure where this fic is going I know I should plot things out before I go and make them into fics...sorry I just get these spurts of Ideas. This may be just a One-Shot...It seems that way cause I can't really think of anything else to put into it...ehehehheheh...well plz review thankies.

KoiBara


End file.
